


Reconsideration

by AxisMage



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempt at smut, M/M, Mild Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: Dick´s personal guard has been gone for three months. He now needs to revaluate whether Jason should go on more field missions or not





	Reconsideration

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just me trying to write something inspired by cherrymiko´s [Dicktober Day 5](https://anoncitomikolino.tumblr.com/post/178765262509/dicktober-kinktober-2k18-5-feet) art because... because all her arts are gorgeous and Imma die will all this sexy bottom Dick because I love it so damn much and... yeah, I tried writing smut XD

It´s not like their kisses got slower or gentler the more they did it. It´s not like Dick´s moans got softer or less frequent the closer their bodies were, the more their bodies pressed against each other. Jason´s hands slid down the silky and tight shirt down covering his back, settled on his waist and pulled Dick´s groin against his own, swallowed the groan that cane from Dick´s lips, smiled when he felt Dick´s long fingers pull at his hair.

“You´re hard already,” Dick whispered, grinding against him as if to make a point, and Jason swallowed a small sound of his own, responded by tightening his grip on Dick´s waist.

“Is that a complaint?” Jason asked, amused.

Dick laughed, a soft throaty sound that´s followed by a bite to his lip, then a nose buried in his neck, a tongue flicking out quick and gentle. “You sound too smug for a man that just came back to the castle after three months, young man, two of which I had no news from you. If this is going to become a habit, I will have to reconsider my decision of letting my private guard lead the military missions to nearby territories.”

“But I´m still your private guard,” Jason pointed out, tilting his head to one side when Dick´s tongue flicked out again to lick a slow trail down his neck.

“But you´re not here anymore,” Dick protested.

“Miss me much, my prince?”

Dick dug his fingers into his hair a bit harder, bit into Jason´s skin, then pulled back, gave Jason a soft grin from his already swollen lips. “More than you´d ever imagine.” He ran his fingers down Jason´s chest, then turned and made his way to the other side of the room, fell gracefully onto the dark pink couch, sunk back into the soft pillows and looked at him, chin lightly raised. “So I want to hear everything that happened these months you were gone.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, watched as Dick pulled his legs against his chest, laughed when he saw the glint of amusement in Dick´s already darkened eyes. “Do you really want me to give you a full report? No offense, my prince, but you tend to zone out after two minutes of hearing reports.”

A blush crept up Dick´s cheeks, but he smiled, ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “I´m sure you know how to make me listen.”

Jason shivered, couldn’t help but glance down when Dick sunk back a little farther into the couch, closing his legs slightly and making the very thin fabric of his pants stretch tight across his groin. Even from where he was, Jason could make out the outline of Dick´s balls, the tightness of the pants in front.

“I think I do,” Jason breathed, and took a step forward, but one of Dick´s legs shot out, and he pointed at him with his foot. Jason raised an eyebrow again, Dick merely tilted his head to one side, and Jason let out a scoff.

“Fine, have it your way,” he muttered, then reached for his belt. The buckle hit the floor first, followed by his vest. He slipped out of his boots and let his shirt fall to the floor before moving forward, hands already working on his pants.

Dick groaned as soon as Jason´s hands landed on his own groin, and his legs parted. He shivered as soon as Jason was between them, and he looked up at him, cheeks redder than before.

Jason dropped to his knees, leaned in to kiss him as he started pulling at the light blue cloth, sliding it down his shoulders, reaching for the buttons of the shirt, pulling it open and kissing his way down Dick´s neck, down his collarbone and ending up running his tongue over Dick´s chest.

“So?” Dick prompted, groaning as Jason´s tongue flicked across one of his nipples. He shivered, threw his head back when Jason´s hand started rubbing the tight fabric over his cock, slid down to cup his balls through the pants, then lower. Dick´s hips jerked, and Jason pressed his fingers harder, rubbing that little space between his balls and his ass not so gently, made Dick shiver again, his hips buck.

“So,” Jason echoed, biting down on one of his nipples and enjoying the gasp that got him. “We had some trouble with the horses back in the Al Ghul territory…”

 

* * *

 

 

Just as Jason suspected, five minutes into the report, Dick wasn’t listening, though Dick´s distractions might be due to other things instead of just his own thoughts.

Dick´s toes curled as Jason thrust into him once more, rolled his hips and barely grazed that spot that almost drove Dick over the edge. His body trembled, he pressed his lips tight and tried to hold in his groans, but Jason didn’t seem to like that and pushed deeper into him, stretching him out almost too much, making Dick feel he couldn’t take any more, and at the same time making him move his own hips to sink himself onto Jason´s thick, long, perfect cock.

“Feeling shy, my prince?” Jason, pressing against Dick´s legs and pushing forward until Dick was almost bent in half. The angle became deeper, and Dick couldn’t hold it in anymore. He let out a whimper, tried to move his hands, but Jason held them securely above his head, his shirt tangled around his wrists.

“It sure seems so,” Jason added, and began moving faster, soft grunts slipping from between his lips, drowned out by the sound of Dicks gasps, the sound of his balls hitting Dick´s skin.

The gasps soon turned to full-blown moans again, and Dick closed his eyes, tilted his head to one side, then the other side. His neck stretched flawless and golden before him, and Jason leaned forward, kissed his neck, dug his teeth into it when Dick tightened around him, when his hips jerked and Jason hit the very end of him. Dick trembled, whimpered, and Jason felt him swallow.

“Jason…” his name fell soft and needy from Dick´s lips, then louder, but not less urgent. “Jason… Jason… _Jay_ …” Jason´s thrusts became erratic, Dick tightened even more around him, holding him inside as more soft whimpers came out of his mouth and his body shook underneath Jason. A couple more thrusts and Jason felt Dick´s cum splatter all over his abdomen, and that… that was something Jason loved. Jason loved making Dick come from just fucking him, he liked seeing, _feeling_ , Dick lose all control just from feeling Jason inside, just from having Jason move inside him.

Those thoughts took Jason closer to the edge, and the fact that Dick started squirming as he orgasmed, that he squeezed Jason hard inside his already tight hole was what made it for Jason. He heard himself groan, curse and his hands tightened around Dick´s wrist as he emptied himself inside Dick.

Dick was still squirming by the time his orgasm passed, and Jason groaned, tried to move, felt his skin prickle. “Dick…” he whispered, and raised his gaze, regretted it almost immediately when he saw Dick´s blown pupils, the redness in his cheeks, the little string of saliva dripping down one of the corners of his mouth.

“More…” Dick said hoarsely. “More… too long, Jason. I want… more. Without the report. Please.”

Jason´s breath ran out, and he stared at Dick for a couple of seconds, then burst out laughing. “Were you even listening?” he asked, leaning in to lick Dick´s lips gently.

“No,” Dick admitted.

“I figured,” Jason said, pressed their lips together, then pulled back, slid out of Dick. “But what´s the point of all this if you´re not even listening to me? I thought I´d finally figured out a way to make you listen.”

“ _Jason_ …”

“More, yes, understood.” Jason wrapped his arms around him, rolled them over so Dick was on top of him. “I guess you really did miss me, huh?”

“Three months,” Dick protested.

“Three months, an eternity,” Jason agreed, then pulled Dick closer for another much needed kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, my deepest apologies for any grammar or spelling mistake, I´ll try to fix them as soon as possible ;A; 
> 
> And well, I hope it wasn´t too terrible XD, I´ll always struggle with smut so, I just hope you enjoyed. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
